


The Fight

by Sunshineprincess



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, One Shot, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineprincess/pseuds/Sunshineprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends since five years old, Danny and Sam have fought often. Choice words are exchanged this time, and neither is sure that they can come back from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

“You know what Danny? I fucking hate you! Don’t ever speak to me again!” I say, stomping towards the door. He’s hot on my heels, his faced scrunched into a furious scowl.

“Why would I want to talk to you? According to you I’m selfish and egotistical!” I swing the door open and turn towards him, burning with rage. 

“You fucking are! And I’m sick of it! So bye, don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t come by,” I step out and slam his front door shut behind me. I get into my car and pull away as quickly as possible, speeding down the street. I’m not sure now what we were even fighting about. Ghost fighting maybe? His fame? It was never anything important when we fought.

As soon as I pull into my driveway, I break down crying. Never talking to my best friend again seemed like a horrible prospect. Why did I say that to him? I’ve never told Danny that I hate him before, at least not seriously. “Stupid. Stupid!”

I glance at my phone sitting in the passenger seat, thrown there along with my purse when I got into the car. After a moment I pick it up and call Tucker. It rings twice and then I hear “hello?”

“Tucker?” I squeak.

“Sam? Sam, what’s wrong?” I start to cry.

“D-Danny and I got into a f-fight and I said a lot of awful things l-like ‘I hate you’ and now I think he probably hates m-me,” I sob. I wipe the gushing tears from my face with the back of my hand.

“Oh Sam, I’m sorry. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Just go lie down, watch some tv, I’ll be over with some brownies and ice cream, okay?”

“Okay,” I whisper. “Vegan ones!”

“Naturally, Sam. Love you, see you soon,” he says.

“Okay, bye Tuck.” He sighs.

“Bye, Sam.” The phone beeps, telling me he’s hung up. I sit in the car for a minute longer before gathering my things and going into the house, where I change into comfy pajamas and settle down in front of the tv with a bag of chips.

Five minutes into my second cartoon about rocks, the doorbell rings. “It’s open!” I call. Tucker comes in with groceries and worried look on his face. “Hey Tucker.”

“Hi Sam. I bought three different flavors of ice cream because I wasn’t sure which one to get, and I said brownies but I actually got cake. To make up for it I also got fresh baked cookies,” he lists. Noticing what I’m watching, he inclines his head towards the TV. “I like that show.” I smile weakly.

“All vegan right?” He rolls his eyes as if to say “of course Sam what else”. “Thanks, then.” After setting all of the things he got for me on the coffee table he straightens and looks at me seriously.

“You’re okay? Not in imminent danger or anything?” I kick at him.

“I’m not going to hurt myself, if that’s what you’re asking,” I say irritatedly. He raises his hands with his palms out to appease me.

“Okay, okay, chill out. I’m going to go um… Talk to Danny… I’ll be back tomorrow.” I wave at him as he leaves and he smiles. His lips are turned up at the corners, but his eyes show concern.

As soon as the door closes, I start to cry again.

—

It’s 5:32 pm when I hear a soft knock on the door. I assume it’s Tucker and shout for him to come in, but the person who steps through the threshold is Danny. For a moment, I’m so happy to see him that I want to run into his arms, hug him as tight as I can and tell him that all is forgiven. But I hesitate.

“Didn’t expect to see you,” I say quietly. He smiles weakly, his eyes rimmed with red and his normally glossy black hair looking disheveled.

“Can we talk?” He asks. I sit up and pat the couch next to me in invitation. He sits down tentatively, legs spread as if preparing to run. His body is angles towards the door but his face is looking at me.

I open my mouth to speak but suddenly his arms are around me, he’s crying, I know because I can feel his tears on my skin. His face is buried in my neck and his messy hair is tickling my chin. It takes me a minute to react, out of surprise, but I wrap my arms around him and squeeze as tight as I can, as if he’ll suddenly go intangible and disappear.

“I’m so sorry Sam, I didn’t mean all the things I said. I’m so sorry. I understand if… If you don’t want to be friends anymore, I get it. I’m so sorry,” he sobs. I lean my cheek against his head and rub tiny circles on his back, pressing like it will convey my forgiveness.

“Danny, of course I want to be your friend. I want to be… I forgive you. And I’m also sorry for what I said. Maybe I was just jealous of having to share my best friend with the entire world, you know?” He leans back and looks at me seriously, holding my upper arms firmly.

“Want to be what?” He says gently. My cheeks turn pink. I didn’t realize he’d noticed my slip.

“It’s nothing,” I reply, pulling my arms away. He reaches for my face and cups my cheek.

“Want to be what, Sam?” I struggle for an answer, some excuse to appease him. But I can’t think of anything, and my mouth is gaping like a fish. I try to shake my head. My heart is pounding, scared that any moment he’ll discover the embarrassing truth, if he hasn’t figured it out already: I, Sam Manson, have a huge crush on Danny Fenton. Colossal, in fact.

“Don’t worry about it, Danny,” I finally say. He smiles shyly.

“I’m worried. I’m worried that I’ll have to go another ten years wondering if tonight, you almost told me that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. You see, I don’t want to do that. So Sam, what were you going to say?”

“I want to be more than friends,” I say, shocked at his confession. He grins widely and looks down at my lips for a second. I take the hand that’s on my cheek in mine and lean towards him. He leans forward as well, and presses his lips against mine. It’s sweet and innocent at first, but suddenly there is an urgency behind his kiss. I respond in kind and suddenly we’re standing, and I’m pressed against him. Before I know it my shirt is off my head and so is his and we’re headed for the bedroom.

—

When I knock on the door, nobody answers, so I invite myself in. As I push the door closed behind me I notice a trail of clothing leading to the stairs. Which wouldn’t be a big deal, except half of the clothes are not Sam’s. My eyes widen, but I try not to assume anything. My hopes are that its just a coincidence- otherwise I lose fifty bucks to Jazz, and I’m not too excited about that prospect.

I stomp up the stairs, calling for Sam as I go so that there are no surprises. As I reach the top, the door to the bathroom opens and steam pours out. None other than Danny himself steps out in just a towel, wrapped around his waist. He stops in surprise, and we’re both standing there, staring at each other, mouths open and eyes wide.

“What the fuck Danny?!” I yell. His face burns red in embarrassment.

“It’s not what it looks like?” He says weakly.

“Yeah right. I can’t believe you two! I just lost fifty dollars. Thanks a lot,” I say to him. “I hate you both!” I call so Sam can hear me. Her door cracks open and she pokes her head out.

“Fifty dollars?” She asks quizzically. I roll my eyes.

“Yeah we have a running bet on when you two would finally get together and now I lost because you had to fight or whatever,” I huff. They both look too amused. I want to smack them.

“Who wins, then?” Danny inquires.

“Your sister,” I reply. They burst into laughter. “I hate you both. I’m leaving now.” I turn and stomp back down the stairs, this time in irritation. Technology would never laugh at me. Why do I even have friends?

“Bye Tucker!” They call after me.

“Bye,” I say in the most irritated tone I can muster.

But really, now that I’m out of their sight, I’m smiling. I’m so happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to one of my best friends. Here is my gift to you!
> 
> I'm a little rusty writing Danny Phantom fanfiction, so I apologize. I hoped you and everyone else like it anyways.


End file.
